Instmctions): The Administrative Core will provide (1) professional and (2) administrative functions to the PPG. The professional component led by Drs. Samulski (PI) and Monahan (Co-Pl) is designed to monitor the overall progress ofthe PPG, solve problems as they happen and provide direction for future research. Weekly meetings with the Projects and Core leaders will be held to ensure smooth, coordinated functioning ofthe projects and to develop new research directions. The administrative component will provide support services required, assuring the smooth functioning of each program element. These services will include management of budget, personnel and purchasing, and overseeing of communications, publication and copy facilities. The goal of this part of the Core will be to provide efficient administrative resources to all PPG project investigators and Core leaders so that the individual investigator's time for administrative matters will be minimized, permitting maximum time for research endeavors. This core will also be the interface with administrators of different departments and divisions within UNC as well as the University's Office of Sponsored Research and administrative interactions required by the NIH. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core will provide (1) professional and (2) administrative components to the Program Project Grant (PPG).The Administrative Core (Core A) is dedicated to making center-based research as cost effective and as widely available as possible, fostering successful synergistic interactions between the program investigators and collaborators.